


A Lovely Night

by Miranda_tries_their_best



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit jumps off the roof because he doesn't want to deal with this hole he dug himself into, Don't worry, He's fine though, Star Gazing, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, just a short oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miranda_tries_their_best/pseuds/Miranda_tries_their_best
Summary: Deceit and Logan sit up on the roof to look at the stars.It's a delicate peace that's becoming stronger.





	A Lovely Night

Deceit would sometimes join Logan on the roof at night, the stars shining brightly above the two and they laid back on a blanket Logan always brought up to make the roof a bit more comfortable.

Logan is often silent in these small moments of peace, glancing at the logical side from the corner of his eyes. They would remain in suffocating silence until Deceit worked past the tightness in his chest to ask about a specific constellation. He was quickly running out of ones he could find easily though, finding patterns in a bunch of far away dots was a skill that didn’t come easily to him.

A part of him just wants Logan to talk though, he wasn’t the best at remembering facts but Logan never seemed to mind repeating something as long as Deceit continued to try to learn. There’s a lot of things Deceit would love to ask but the rooftop was a quiet place where they would share only small whispers, once they were inside again Deceit would slide back into the shadows like the encounter never happened. It was becoming a routine that the lying side could honestly say he enjoyed.

Routines have a habit of breaking when it came to his dear Thomas though.

“Deceit?” Logan’s voice cuts through the silence like a knife. He must have taken too long to ask about the stars.

“I’m afraid their dead, I’m sorry for your lost.” The lying side replied, smirking when the taller male when he huffs in amusement.

Logan sat up slightly and looked over his companion that was still laying down. “Do you…” He trailed off for a moment, Deceit could see the slight nervousness in his eyes before he continued. “Would you like to know about the constellation Corvus?” Logan asked in a hushed tone, there was something about the question that made Deceit want to roll off the roof or maybe it was the way that Logan was watching him with a vulnerable look of hope.

 

“I would absolutely hate that.”

 

Logan talked a lot longer than he normally would while they were up here. After he told Deceit everything about Corvus, he started talking about Cygnus, then Hydra and so on without the need for Deceit to prompt him. It was amazing to watch him go, to witness passion like this that was normally reserved for the other sides.

It ended too soon, it got too late. As much as he tried to hold back and hide his yawns, Logan noticed. The taller male smiling softly at Deceit, it wasn’t an expression that the liar was used to and it makes his face feel heated and uncomfortable.

“I suppose we should head to bed… This night has been lovely, Thank you Deceit.”

“You’re lovely…” Deceit felt himself whisper only to immediately realized he said that out loud when Logan looks at him with wide eyes.

“I’m… Pardon?” Logan could likely see the human half of the lying sides face turn completely red as Deceit scrambles to get to his feet.

“I said you’re ugly.” Deceit responded too fast. Wait, shit. Logan will know he’s lying and think he called him lovely anyway.

He can see the logical side cover his mouth as he chuckles. “Deceit…” Logan whispered in an amused tone.

Deceit didn’t bother with this mess he created for himself, he backed to the edge of the roof and stepped off it and letting himself fall for a moment before he sinks out. He has his breath knocked out of him when he hits the floor of his room just a little too hard.

He hates Logan, this is all his fault, how dare he-

_“Ugh, feelings are horrible…”_

 

* * *

(Small bonus)

 

Patton makes his way to Deceit’s door. He had heard a loud thump from his room and wanted to check in on the lying side to make sure he was okay. The dad leans in close to the door, gently tapping his knuckles against the wood. “Dee? Kiddo, I heard a bang… Is everything okay?” The moral side knew that he was likely to just be turned away but he thought he could at least make to effort to show he was there.

When his question was only met with silence, Patton slowly opened the door. Something might have just fallen over and he can put it back before Deceit returns to his room.   
His assumption was wrong as only a moment after he opens the door, something is thrown at his face and he can hear the darker side hiss at him. “Get out of my room, Dad! I am perfectly fine and emotionally stable!”

He only has a moment to step back before the door is slammed in his face.  
He should probably be upset about how rude Dee just was but all he could feel was a growing sense of pride in him.

_Deceit called him dad._


End file.
